clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Collins
Ashley was Asher's cousin and Abel's ex-girlfriend as well as Phoenix's mother. Ashley was made during a genderbend; she was a female version of her cousin, Asher. She previously lived with Abel, his sister, and his parents in the Villareal Mansion with their daughter, Phoenix until she left, leaving Abel to raise Phoenix on his own as a single father. She later lived with Asher and Willow, until they moved back into The Summer Home. Conspiracy Theories About Ashley Collins Many conspiracy theorists have made theories about what Ashley's life could have been like before introduced fully into the series. One of the most popular ones is that Ashley Collins lived right next door to her cousin, Asher Collins, friend, Anthony Fisher. Also, they all lived in Willow Creek. It is said that Ashley is younger than her cousin, Asher. When Asher and Anthony left for San Myshuno, she started feeling lonely, picked up a talent of dancing, and mischievous. As she grew up, she became the dog-walker to Lilith Villareal, and soon met Lillith's, younger brother Abel. Adulthood Ashley was originally the dog walker for Vixy, her sister in law, Lilith's fox. She and Abel hit it off pretty well and started to date. Soon they went on a vacation together to Selvadorada with Jamie and Lilith. They got extra flirty in Selvadorada. Later on in the adventure in Selvadorada, Abel and Ashley went exploring and they got to a beautiful waterfall. At the waterfall, they went skinny dipping. They became extremely flirty and tried for a baby. The next day, Ashley was showing signs of pregnancy and seemed farther along than expected, hinting the child wasn't Abel's. However, it was revealed the child was Abel's and she was Phoenix. Ashley moved into the Villareal mansion with her daughter so Abel could look after their daughter more. Clare made Ashley quit her job to take care of Phoenix. In a similar fashion to Emily with Faith, Ashley seemed disinterested in being a mother and relied on others to care for Phoenix. She seemed to care more about the well-being of Laika and Meeko the family dogs. Ashley would also dance in the Villareal mansion's basement rather than take care of her own daughter. On Phoenix's toddler birthday, Ashley decided she couldn't take motherhood and moved out of the Villareal mansion, abandoning Phoenix and causing Abel to raise their daughter as a single father. A couple of months later, Abel was finally starting to be able to move on and seemed to want to spend time with Evie Delgato, but Ashley wanted to meet up with Abel again out of the blue. Abel hoped Ashley would come back to be with their daughter Phoenix. Ashley still flirted with Abel, but she wasn't interested in coming home, which made Abel angry with her and he gave her the "boot" to say goodbye if she wasn't instructed in seeing Phoenix again. Ashley kept waiting to meet up with Abel and even though Abel met up with Ashley, the date didn't go well and he came back mad. Ashley also tried to contact her daughter for the first time since she abandoned her, but Phoenix denied this and didn't want to see her mother and Ashley wanted to see Phoenix at a nightclub, even though she was well aware her daughter was a child at that time. Not long after this, when it became Christmas, Abel was finally ready to move on from Ashley and started dating Evie Delgato. On Valentines Day, February 14th, Abel went to a party to the ancient ruins with Connor, but Ashley also turned up due to her love for dancing. However, despite the fact Abel was dating Evie Delgato at the time, he went over and made out with Ashley, cheating on Evie. Ashley continued to flirt with Abel and the two made out for most of the night. Lilith decided it was time to teach Ashley a lesson about her being a horrible mother and a bad influence on Abel, so she and Ashley got into a fight. Lilith won which caused her and Ashley to despise each other and Lilith to be furious at Abel since she knew how much of a good girl Evie was and how heartbroken she would be. After the events of Valentines Day, Abel decided it was time to end the romance with Ashley and asked her to just be friends, as well as telling Evie the truth that he cheated on her and breaking up with her. After these events, Ashley has not been seen as much, apart from when Summer went bowling with Phoenix and Ashley was also there, however, Phoenix and Ashley never noticed each other. After Asher divorced his wife Charlotte, he went to live with Ashley and brought his daughter Willow with him. Willow left because Ashley was not a good role model. Sometime later, after Phoenix had moved out to Del Sol Valley, she contacted Ashley to meet up with her in Oasis Springs when she was having a tense day. Ashley attended New Year's Eve at The Villareal Mansion even though it was believed no one wanted her to actually be there. She was seen speaking with people apart from Abel. Ashley then surprisingly congratulated Abel on having Holly to be his new girlfriend, seemingly showing that Ashley had matured a bit and redeemed herself slightly. Ashley invited Phoenix to an open pic-night in the city in episode 6 of Road to Fame and then invited Phoenix to meet up in the ninth episode, unaware that Phoenix had died and was a ghost. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Ashley aged up sometime before episode 13 of Road to Fame as revealed when she died in that episode. Trivia *She was Asher Collins' cousin. *She was made during a "Gender Swap" challenge, being the female version of Asher. *Abel had a crush on her for a while before they started dating. *She had the same job as her cousin Asher, but she quit after moving into Abel's house. *In episode 23 of Broken Dream, Ashley moved out of the Villareal mansion, not being able to cope with motherhood, causing her to abandon Phoenix and leaving Abel to raise Phoenix on his own. *She was the third sim to abandon her child, in any of the series. Julian Wurth and Jamie Street abandoned their children first. **It's likely that Ashley abandoned her child and had no motherly instincts due to a struggle with postpartum depression. Some symptoms are irritability and lack of bonding with the baby. The fact that Phoenix was not planned especially intensifies the shock and the possible imbalances. *After Ashley abandoned Phoenix, people started to really dislike Ashley and wanted Abel to be with Evie. **After the events of Abel seeing Ashley again in the 27th episode of Broken Dream, he was finally ready to move on from Ashley. *She contacted Phoenix for the first time since abandoning her but wanted to meet her at a night club. *Ashley's cousin Asher, had moved into her house after he divorced Charlotte, with his daughter Willow, until they both moved out, leaving Ashley on her own. *Ashley was Irish. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Female Category:Challenges Category:Challenge Sims Category:Elders Category:Dead Characters Category:Mum Category:Grandmother Category:Evil Sims